bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheWalternate
READ FIRST!!!! Please give your messages titles and end with your your signature by using ~~~~. This helps me keep track of the messages that I get and will lead to me getting to your problem or concern faster. Thanks! :D Sup? Is that picture on your profile an action figure? -- TheConvictsSUCK 18:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *Kind of. It's much too high of a quality for retail so dont get your hopes up if you wanted to be able to buy it. It is actually a pic from Bulletstorm's "Last Call" trailer, which is a parody of the "Believe" trailer from back in the days of Halo 3... with just a touch of Bulletstom humor in it (both below) : Re: I'll give you admin rights. =D RC™ 03:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *Sweet! I didnt think it would be that easy :P. Thanks, i wont let this site down! TheWalternate 03:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *You're an execption because: 1) I'm becoming more inactive on this wiki. 2)You asked 3)You made some pretty good edtis. RC™ 03:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) vandal any chance of getting a block on User:ANAT0LY LANB3RY? 04:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i second that notion Badandy0925 04:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *Report him to me the next time that he makes an edit such as he has done and I will see what I can do. Judging from his prior edits, it will probably be a block.TheWalternate 04:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :i think the users contributions speak for themselves, being nothing but vandalism. good idea protecting your page though, that can be annoying. ps - recidivist vandalism is cause for ban vice block 19:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) **Yes, this is why I'm waiting for another attack through that profile. This was most likely a one-time attack and he/she will never be back to this site (at least for a relatively long while). When a person vandalizes continually the ban hammer will strike - though you should try and not provoke more attacks by encouraging them, whether it be recognizing their work or directly confronting them. I hate vandals as much as you do but the most we can really do is edit peacefully and use that godly undo button. Thanks for looking out on the wiki in the meantime. Your local Wiki officer: TheWalternate 19:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::as you will. the provoking was trying to get him to go to borderlands so i could report to central that user/ip vandaled multiple wikis. alas the bait was not took. your troll harasser @ large. 21:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Really, that "don't feed the troll" stuff was from the mouth of Wikia themselves (gotta keep up the image, you know?). Well, I was thinking about vandalism and found out that their was no real guideline one how to deal with vandals on the site... so went ahead and created (borrowed) one. Its rather strick. Read it over, see if you like the guidelines. TheWalternate 21:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) (strict?) i stole most of mine. credited the original @ bottom of page though (and i asked). 21:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *I gave Gearspedia their credit. And it is strict by my standards at least (for me, a week off from Wikia is almost torture. haha. :P). But it is better anyway now that we will have more specific guidelines on how to deal with the vandals, instead of going blindly into a situation where we have one side ready to eliminate all existance of them from site and another saying that it may not have been meant to be vandalism. It could be either side. Anyway, its good for some who want peace-of-mind. TheWalternate 22:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) New policies For those of you who are wondering how we shall deal with vandals and blocking users from now on, I have created the Blocking policies page and will soon put up the vandalism page. I will also be creating many more policy and ettique pages that will not be as strick as these but will attempt to guide those on the page and provide more order and stability to the site. If there are any questions, objections, suggestions, etc. please feel free to contact me with them so that we may discuss these policies for the betterment of the site. TheWalternate 21:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki Wow.... this wiki doesn't get any attention not like the fallout wiki or the halo wiki because it needs some tlc so i'll be getting to that. *There a few good souls are dedicated to this site. And, considering that I got my start at the Vault, I know how different it is. You have to consider this doesnt have as large a fan-base and it is only one recently released game with a small area that the game takes place in, and, when compared to Halo and Fallout that have massive amounts of current users and multiple games with larger expaned mythology and universes, it shouldn't really come close to having the same, blooming style of the other wikis. On the other hand, its much easier to know what is going on since its a smaller community.... But, yes, any help you can bring (especially to templates and other technical thingies to make the pages nice, neat, and pretty) is greatly appriciated. :) TheWalternate 01:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Bulletstorm 2? I wonder if their will be a Bulletstorm 2 because Epic games is working on Duke Nukem and Gears of War I need more! Pip-boy 2000 03:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Wait. Since when have Epic been working on Duke Nukem??? Oh and please pardon the delay. And if you think about what Crackdown did with Halo 3 multiplayer, itll probably be the same case for Bulletstorm. They sold enough copies of the game for it to warrant a 2nd... and we know how dedicated Gears fans are. Not saying that i dont hope for a Bulletstorm 2, just that it'll come out do to shear sales boosted by the Gears 3 beta, not under its own power, which i am afraid, may ruin the game. TheWalternate 19:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) New section come on man i get your deal with the one page but a least let me keep the little shop of horrors reference its just a pic on the splatterhouse wiki the chainsaw picture has groovy on from the evil dead moives becuse some weapons and characters are references to those moive and i am sure those plants are a reference to little shop of horrors *Sorry, I didn't realize you were the one who edittied it last, I just fix anything i see. If you really think that that reference goes their put it in the trivia section... even though I am highly doubtful about that video's significance to the Man-eater's in game. Wikis are meant to be informational and I didn't get the reference so I just thought it to be just vandalism. TheWalternate 20:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) do you have netflix the moive is on instant also youtube has it . the moive about a hour i think and if you wacth it you will see this plant just like the The Venus Maneater Plant and the developers have said they love horrors moives from the 80s Superleft4deadguy insists on changing the title of the Venus Maneater photo to "Feed Me Seymour." The developers never specifically mentioned "Little Shop of Horrors" as an influence, and not everyone will get the reference. My original title "A Venus Maneater catching its lunch" seems much more fitting and informative. Is there any way you could possible block him or anyone else from changing that? Badandy0925 22:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *I already talked about it to him before. If he hasn't moved his idea to the trivia, please move it there for him and if he decides to revert it, i will talk to him about it and we will go from there. TheWalternate 23:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) New to wiki Hi, as you can probably tell im new to the editing system of this wiki and im finding it a little confusing. I like to make my posts as informative as possible, with hyperlinks to all relevant pages and enough information to hopefully cover everything I can on the subject. To the point, at the moment I cannot do this, all I can do is to edit pages and create new pages as you have seen, and I can only sort out the very basics of this. If you could tell me how to add different sections to my pages (such as a trivia) I would appreciate that, and if there's generally anything you can help with in the way of editing it would all be greatly appreciated, and I will hopefully return the favour by giving better and better contributions as a learn more. Thanks. GraysontheHunter117 10:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Previous Post Ok, im sorry to double-post but I think i've figured out how to conjure paragraphs etc. Can you please check the page - Mini-Boss. It's my recent addition and I would like a review as it is my best work yet. Thank you. GraysontheHunter117 12:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Wow. Youve really done a lot in a short amount of time. The miniboss page is good, really good, but we dont need it as we already have a section for it over on the Skulls... but on second thought, we might add them later on, but they are not the highest priority. As for learning how to edit, youll get the feel of it sooner or later, especially on a wiki like this where their are only a few good editors and you can try whatever you want at a sandbox. I still don't know how to do everything, but by watching how other people edit pages, i learned a lot fast. So, no worries. TheWalternate 14:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks - I think i've just about got the hang of all the editing, at the moment im going through all the skillshots that dont have a page and I am creating pages for them, then im going to go back through every skillshot and improve them by adding tips, tricks and trivia - if thats ok?GraysontheHunter117 15:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, of course, this is a place where everyone can edit freely (...mostly free). Im surprised no one has done that yet truthfully. Though make sure that if you add trivia that it is really "trivial" and doesn't belong in the main part of the article. TheWalternate 15:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Dont worry, I only use Trivia as interesting points about the article, and sometimes I will include it both sections, as I have done on some posts, but I have edited them so I am not repeating myself and they are both informative in different ways. I want people to enjoy the game as much as I do so I am trying to help out in whatever way I can. If there's anything you want me to do let me know and i'll take a look, but I cant do pictures, sorry. GraysontheHunter117 15:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Its alright on the pictures, we have a guy for that :P TheWalternate 15:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *I've just been looking through your edits on my pages, and I would like to say sorry for getting the Bombshell mistaken - but you should take a look at the skillshots page - that is where I am getting information from as I cannot remember from in-game. If I make any stupid mistakes again is there any way you can message me please? GraysontheHunter117 15:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *I'll just change any mistakes if I see them. You have done a spledid job so far, im just going in and putting my Skillshot template in (a project I've been at for only a couple days) so if i see anything, ill fix it and Wikia will alert you through email as to what i fixed. If you have any Questions or objections, you can take it up with me. Happy editting. TheWalternate 16:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Backgrounds Hey, how do you make backgrounds for wikia's? I'm the admin for Splatterhouse wiki and I was thinking it could use one. User:ZombieKilla726 20:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) *Don't ask me, im relatively new to being an admin :P. I wouldnt be able to make a decent background. If you want to change it you can go into your tools section down on the bottom bar and click "Theme Designer" to change the main theme of your wiki. Hope this helps. TheWalternate 22:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Where should I put them? Hey, I just got done putting videos of each weapon's skillshots in their proper articles. Now, I still have videos of the General I, General II, and Secret skillshots. Where should I put those? Thanks.Razr459 13:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on it Hey, it's me again. As soon as I get all my schoolwork done for the day, I'll get back on Bulletstorm and see what I can do about those walkthroughs. Razr459 12:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I finished the walkthrough for the prologue. How's the format? If it's good, then I can work on the rest. Razr459 01:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *I think its great. All we need are a few pictures here and there, and I think that Badandy will take care of that. Go ahead and work on the rest, its a free-to-edit site, so you don't need my permission. Thanks, your edits are really helping the site! TheWalternate 01:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) useless articles this is just a suggestion. possibly move (rename) redundant/out of place articles to the forum(s). this is kinder to the OP and keeps a historical record. not to mention adding value to the forums. 03:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I do agree with you on this. I am still getting used to the Admin powers and Wikia itself, but I am learning. I really didn't even know we had forums to tell you the truth.And, on that note, I need to ask: how would I move/reame said pages into the forums? TheWalternate 03:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :one of the choices in the edit drop down is rename. in the move/rename interface just add Forum: to the title or change the name to something beginning w/ that. subsequently add or (accordingly) to the top of the renamed page. the former moves page to forum namespace and the later puts it in the forum index and sends it to the ticker on the mainpage. 03:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) We have another one. Hey, I just got finished fixing the Skillshots page after a vandal messed with it. I looked at his editing history and saw that he's not exactly what this Wiki needs. So, I was hoping you could just put the poor boy out of his misery and block him. Here's the IP adress. 96.48.216.119 Thanks. Razr459 20:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Doc Forestor has already taken care of this one. Thanks for the report though! Glad to know some people will not tolerate trolls and vandals on the site. I've been vigilant but I can't watch all the time unfortunately. TheWalternate 02:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Question I originally created this account on www.callofduty.wikia.com and found it works here. Is this the same with all of the .wikia sites? Like, are they all linked? Thanks. *Yup, they all are. When you sign up, you sign up for a Wikia account, not one for a specific site. This allows you to edit on any Wikia site. However, your profile, contributions, and talk page will have to be created again for each seperate site you edit, if you wish to do so. TheWalternate 19:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Items I think that another category needs to be added to the main four (Skillshots, characters, weapons, and enemies) to include all of the misc. items interacted with such as: explosive barrels and trashcans, nom juice, nom parasites, puffballs, hotdog carts, rebars, barbed wire, cacti, electro flies, newsbots, and any others. Badandy0925 20:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I like the items idea. Subcategories like Wildlife, Collectibles, and Misc. would be good too. Do you mean of the categories on home page though, like the pictures on the front, and/or the top category bar?.... Either way, I'll see what I can do about it. TheWalternate 20:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) If it would be possible to include it on the main page that would be cool. If not we could just include a link to it from the Stygia page. Regardless, I will get to work on the photos that we will need for them. Badandy0925 20:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you think that Wildlife and Items should be seperate categories or should they put in a more general category themselves. TheWalternate 22:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :for what its worth id say separate categories. one being interact-able and the other potentially hazardous. anybody know where the extra code is coming from? 22:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : :Well in terms of wildlife we have: flies, nom parasites, cacti, fish, crows (usually near Creeps), puffballs. And in terms of item we have: barrels, trashcans, nom juice, hotdog carts, rebars, barbed wire, electrical sources, and newsbots. I think that is enough to make separate categories. On an unrelated subject, doesanyone have any idea what the creatures in act 6 that were chasing the Burnouts were called? Badandy0925 22:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : :i think the extra code happens when two people are trying to edit the same page Badandy0925 22:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : :It looks like the menu bar up top won't allow for more than four categories at a time. So I could remove one and put the rest into a larger category, but we won't have all of them up there. TheWalternate 23:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) d'oh! sorry, yes, the top nav is limited to 4 horizontal by wikia. i think those 4 are the best so linking major categories on main page and community bar @ activity sounds best. 23:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I might be reading your posts and comments wrong, but was that meant to be sarcastic? TheWalternate 00:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :nope, i just knew that the nav was limited to 4 and spaced on that question earlier. 00:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) turns out i am FOS on this. there are 5 wide menus. wed have to ask joeplay or somebody as knowledgeable. it might involve limiting menus to categories. 23:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Flailgun The pull-down menu for weapons lists the Flailgun as "Flail Gun" and I was wondering if you could change it to the way it appears in the game. Thanks Badandy0925 22:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *Really? Weird. It's listed as Flailgun in the game manual O.o. Hmmm. Lemme check on something. TheWalternate 22:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *I meant the menu on our site. It appears in the game as Flailgun. I recently updated all instances of it on the site and the title on the pull down menu is the last one Badandy0925 04:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandal *Our favorite vandal has returned once again. * so I see. So the twelve year old CoD addict is back with a vengence. I really thought that he wouldn't come back and forget the wiki after he was blocked. Oh well, this time it shall be indefinitely if someone else already hasnt taken care of him yet. TheWalternate 22:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC)